L'inconnu
by Cleca51
Summary: Lorsque John agit bizarrement et que Sherlock s'en mêle


Bonjour à tous aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur la série Sherlock. Les mots apparaissant en gras sont dix mots donnés par une amie que je devais placer dans cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.

 **L'inconnu**

Sherlock soupira bruyamment. Dans sa traditionnel position de réflexion sur le canapé, il pensait au comportement étrange de John récemment. L'ancien militaire papillonnait à longueur de journée, passant son temps sur son ordinateur et Sherlock détestait cela. Une petite minute ? Sur l'ordinateur, c'était ça la clef de l'énigme. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt, cette donnée n'était pas **négligeable.** Il se leva d'un bond. John, assis dans son fauteuil, ne réagit pas, habitué aux lubies de son colocataire.

Je peux emprunter ton ordinateur ?

Tu ne demande pas d'habitude, répondit John étonné.

C'est vrai, admit Sherlock.

John haussa les épaules et replongea dans sa lecture appliquée du journal. Sherlock se réinstalla sur le canapé, l'ordinateur sur les genoux afin que son colocataire ne voit pas l'écran et ne se doute de rien puis il rechercha dans l'historique ce que celui-ci avait bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps. Tiens, il a consulté son article sur les **amplificateurs** naturels de son et d'odeur, ainsi qu'un article du _Times_ sur une nouvelle **secte** adepte de la théorie du **complot** qui sévit dans la banlieue de Londres. John arriverait toujours à l'étonner. Le détective rougit à la vue de la ligne suivante, parfois il se disait que la vie privée de de son ami ne le regardait vraiment pas. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un site qu'il ne connaissait pas. DatingLand ? Un site de rencontre ? On aura tout vu, se dit-il. Soudain, il se rendit compte que John s'était levé, il ferma l'historique et l'ordinateur puis se leva à son tour.

Je vais aller acheter du lait, dit John.

Bonne idée, répondit le plus jeune dans ses pensées.

Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Je m'ennuie terriblement John.

Mais la dernière enquête n'était que ce matin.

C'est trop loin. Tu sais qu'un esprit comme le mien a besoin de fonctionner sans cesse.

John haussa à nouveau les épaules et partit. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

 **Ellipse** d'une heure.

John rentra trempé du supermarché et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Sherlock et Mme Hudson courait dans tout l'appartement avec des sacs plastiques alors que des dizaines de mouches leur volaient autour.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Mon élevage de **drosophiles** a réussi à s'échapper.

Je ne t'avais pas dit de t'en débarrasser ?

Parce que vous étiez au courant, cria Mme Hudson, moi j'abandonne.

Mme Hudson sortit de la pièce en bougonnant et les deux colocataires finir de rattraper les insectes.

Maintenant, tu vas t'en débarrasser, vraiment.

Oui, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'en avais besoin pour une expér...

Non, ne me ressort pas l'excuse de l'expérience et débarrasse-toi en maintenant.

Sherlock sortit alors son élevage. Lorsqu'il rentra John était à nouveau sur l'ordinateur et n'en décrocha pas de la soirée même pour manger. Il fut étonné lorsque Sherlock partit se coucher très tôt lui qui dormait toujours très tard mais ne s'en formalisa pas et continua son activité favorite du moment.

* Nouveau Message *

Inconnu : Bonsoir.

JohnWBS : Bonsoir, qui êtes-vous ? Votre pseudo n'est pas très révélateur.

Inconnu : Il en dit assez, je trouve.

JohnWBS : Vous savez, je ne rencontre que des femmes. Je ne suis pas gay.

Inconnu : Ce n'est pas grave, nous pouvons juste discuter comme de vieux amis.

JohnWBS : Pourquoi pas …

John et l'inconnu continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques heures et finirent par aller dormir.

Lorsque John se leva quelques heures plus tard, son ami se trouvait dans la cuisine en pleine expérience sur les **propriétés** du charbon.

Non, non, non, cette **fonction** devrait être **exponentielle** , cria-t-il balançant une tasse à travers la pièce. Oh, bonjour John, bien dormi ?

J'ai connu des réveils moins mouvementés.

Je suis désolé.

John se fit un thé et alla s'installer dans le canapé pour lire le journal du jour dans son fauteuil. Il reçu alors un message de l'inconnu et commença à converser avec lui. Soudain, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sherlock ne râlait pas. Il augmenta le volume de son téléphone et continua à converser pendant quelques minutes. Il se leva alors et contourna la cuisine pour découvrir son ami sur le même site de rencontre que lui.

Alors c'est toi, cet inconnu ?

Je … Quoi ?

Ne me mens pas. Tu t'es bien moqué de moi, tu as bien ri ?

Attends, je …

J'ai compris, t'embête pas.

Alors que John allait partir, Sherlock contourna leur table **circulaire** et l'attrapa par le bras puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami.

Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas comment te parler.

John regarda son colocataire, étonné, et sortit de la pièce en courant, laissant un Sherlock complètement désemparé dans la cuisine du 221B Baker Street. L'ancien militaire marcha longuement, ne sachant pas où aller. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il trouva un mot sur le bureau du salon :

 _Je suis désolé de t'avoir brusquer de cette façon. Je vais chercher un autre appartement dès demain. J'espère que nous resterons au moins ami. S.H._

John s'assit alors dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant à ce qu'allait être sa vie maintenant. Lorsque Sherlock rentra, il lui sauta littéralement dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Son nouvel amant sourit. Ils ne savaient peut-être pas de quoi serait fait demain mais ils seraient heureux, ensemble.

Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup de drosophiles …


End file.
